Tathamet (The Primordials)
Tathamet is the first monster that Eve created and the strongest among all of her children. Tathamet was destined to ally with Lucifer during the apocalypse, and as such Tathamet is known as The Dragon spoken of in the Book of Revelations. The fact that he didn't was proof of the attempted apocalypse's futility. Tathamet is also known to the Norse Pantheon and their worshipers as Níðhöggr, or Nidhogg, who gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil in an attempt to end the world. Biography Tathamet was turned into the first dragon over 13,000 years ago by Eve and is the most loyal of his mother's children. Eve eventually created the other Alphas and asked her children with spreading their species and sowing chaos and fear among humanity. Tathamet mainly focused on building up their armies while killing many of humanities champions. Tathamet was informed by his mother of a sword she had created to kill dragons, and while he was outraged at first he realized the necessity of holding such a weapon. Tathamet had seen many newly turned dragons kill other monsters out of a sense of entitlement and pride, and Eve specifically said these weapons would only go to the most trusted lieutenants of each Alpha. Roughly 10,000 years ago Eve created the first Phoenix, and to Tathamet and the other Alpha's horror, the new monster banished their mother back into purgatory. Along with his siblings, Tathamet rallied the monsters to hunt down and kill every Phoenix they could find. Tathamet and the dragons later went into hiding along with a few other monster species and waited for the day their mother would contact them. Tathamet was contacted by Claude about a new sacrifice for a ritual. Tathamet and the dragons were tasked with holding the prisoners and preparing for the ritual. Tathamet killed a younger dragon for telling Linda why she was kept alive in her cage and later introduced himself to the huntress. Powers & Abilities Tathamet has all the traits and abilities of normal Dragons, although they are greatly enhanced due to his advanced age and status as their Alpha. In addition, as the first Monster created by Eve, he has dominance over all of them and is the strongest of her children. * Immortality - Tathamet has the potential to live forever. He is well over 13,000 years old and was alive before the other Alphas. * Super Senses - Tathamet possesses the enhanced sight, hearing, and smell inherent in the Dragon species, and due to being their Alpha, it is at a much higher level. * Super Strength: As the first Dragon and monster in existence Tathamet is considerably stronger than most beings. Tathamet is considered to be the strongest monster in existence. Tathamet is able to kill all monsters, demons, and can defeat low tier Leviathan and match mid-tier ones. Unlike most monsters, Tathamet can outmatch normal angels but is unable to defeat a Seraphim, Princes of Hell or White-Eyed Demon. He is strong enough to fight Mundus, and even Gadreel for some time. * Super Speed: Tathamet can move at speeds much faster than any human or monster except the Alpha Werewolf and Vaewolf. * Thermokinesis: As a dragon, Tathamet can generate fire and heat from either his hand or his mouth, but they are more potent in his true draconic form and can melt the most durable of metals quickly and even burn a Nephesh or Angel. * Flight: In his true form Tathamet has wings which allow flight faster and agiler than the most advanced human aircraft. * Shapeshifting: Like all dragons, Tathamet can shape-shift from his draconic form to his human form, which is visually identical to what he originally appeared before he was transformed by Eve. Tathamet's Dragon form is stronger than his human one and is able to actually match Dick Ramon, but he is still unable to truly match Cain, Mundus, Eve, or Gadreel. Despite this, a fight between himself and those individuals would be difficult, but Tathamet could potentially win. * Claws (Dragon Form): In his draconic form Tathamet has claws which can easily slice through titanium and are coated in a substance that can cause beings as strong as Artemis to have symptoms common with venom entering the body. The substance is potent enough that even with her powerful medicine it could cause Artemis to be incapacitated by it, even with its effects lessened by said medicine. * Regeneration: Tathamet is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound he suffers. * Telepathy: Tathamet can telepathically communicate with his children if necessary. * Very Strong Connection to Eve: While all monsters have a connection to the Mother of Monsters, Tathamet, and his fellow Alphas have a more direct one that is able to hear her from across dimensions. The Alphas heard her orders from Earth even though she is in Purgatory. Tathamet has the strongest connection, however, and can even hear and speak to his mother if placed in a room warded against a monsters' ability to contact Eve. * Immunity/Resistance: Tathamet is both the oldest and strongest monster that Eve created, and as such holds immunity to almost all things that affect his younger kin and even fellow Alphas. Tathamet is exceptionally resistant to a Dragon Killing Sword and wasn't concerned with the Fairy Short Swords effect on him. Vulnerabilities Tathamet is quite difficult to defeat as he is the Alpha Dragon, with only a few weapons and beings able to kill him. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: The first beings in existence can kill him easily. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: The Archangels are able to easily kill Tathamet. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: As the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a human they hold the power to kill Tathamet. * [[Gadreel (The Primordials)|'Gadreel']]: As the first Seraphim Gadreel can defeat and kill Tathamet, even in his true dragon form, however, it would not be an easy fight. * [[Mundus (The Primordials|'Mundus']]: Mundus is able to overpower Tathamet in his human form but is weaker when Tathamet is in his dragon form. * [[Eve (The Primordials)|'Eve']]: Tathamet's mother can defeat and kill him. * [[Leviathan|'Leviathan']]: While Tathamet can defeat low tier Leviathan and outmatch mid-tier ones, Dick Roman can outmatch him and in large numbers, the lower Leviathan can overwhelm him. While in his true Dragon form Tathamet is able to fight Dick Ramon. * [[Nephesh|'Pure Nephesh']]: The strongest Nephesh can outmatch and kill Tathamet in a physical fight; however Tathamet can potentially defeat and kill the weaker Nephesh, even with their use of magic. In addition, when he is in his true draconic form he is capable of equaling even the strongest of Nephesh. * Dragon Killing Sword:''' '''While not nearly as effective against him as the younger dragons, these blades can indeed kill him if he is stabbed enough with one of them. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Alpha Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species